<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fair's Fair by RoseHarperMaxwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078377">Fair's Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarperMaxwell/pseuds/RoseHarperMaxwell'>RoseHarperMaxwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys &amp; Head Girls, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Professor Draco Malfoy, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarperMaxwell/pseuds/RoseHarperMaxwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco brings one of Hermione's fantasies to life.</p><p> </p><p>Written for 'Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge' Inspired by Elithien's gorgeous art.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Girl Hermione, Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fair's Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts">elithien</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strong hands around her waist pulled her backwards into a classroom she was passing by. She felt a moment of panic, but before she could pull her wand, a low voice in her ear whispered.</p><p>"You're late for detention, Ms Granger."</p><p>Hermione huffed a breath of relief. "Malfoy. Some warning would have been-"</p><p>"<em> Professor </em> Malfoy" Behind her in the darkened classroom, he guided her against the wall. One firm hand on her hip held her close. The other snaked around to grip her tie, bending her forward slightly. He nuzzled her neck, warm breath chasing over her. "Being late after what you did today - well. It's very unlike you."</p><p>Hermione felt a delighted shiver run through her. They'd only just talked about this. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Professor." She angled her neck, giving him better access.</p><p>"You should be." His lips danced across her ear. "Failing your exam-"</p><p>Hermione stiffened. Draco felt her muscles tense. <em> Swot. </em> He tried again.</p><p>"Your Draught of Peace potion was abysmal. Completely the wrong-" </p><p>At this, she grimaced and shook her head slightly.</p><p>
  <em> Honestly. Impossible.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Fulfill my professor fantasy, please, Malfoy, but I can't possibly even pretend to do anything less than perfectly."  </em>
</p><p>Draco swallowed his irritation, and sighed deeply into her neck. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Your skirt was awfully short today, Ms Granger."</p><p>Her whole body relaxed. </p><p>
  <em> Ah. That'll do. </em>
</p><p>"Entirely too short." He fisted the fabric of note, sliding it up her thigh. </p><p>"When you bent over your cauldron, I saw your knickers. Were you trying to tease, Ms Granger? Trying to tempt me? Like a shameless hussy."</p><p>He released her tie. Wandering fingers skimmed her breasts, dipping inside her sweater and beneath the unbuttoned neckline of her Oxford. She whimpered and pressed back into him.</p><p>"I think you wanted me to see, Ms Granger. To see how wet your knickers were just from listening to me lecture." </p><p>Silence, aside from her heavy, aroused breathing. Long moments passed.</p><p>Finally: "Yes." Such a small voice. </p><p>"I...I wanted you to see."</p><p>The hand gripping her skirt relaxed, slipping beneath the hem and sliding smoothly up her warm thigh. Up, up. </p><p>Bare flesh, no end in sight.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, Granger. You filthy minx. </em>
</p><p>He chuckled low in her ear, pausing his fingers at the crease of her thigh. "Ms Granger?"</p><p>"Y-yes, Professor?"</p><p>"You came to detention without your knickers."</p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p>"I did." She wriggled against him, desperate for friction.</p><p>"I'm not sure you deserve to be rewarded for such behavior." His hand beneath her shirt trailed upwards, pausing to palm her neck possessively, feeling her pulse flutter. Then fingers brushed over her lips until she opened for him, and sucked them into her mouth. </p><p><em> God, that mouth. Singular, unrivaled, exceptional. More of that. Later. </em> </p><p>He dipped his hand back into her shirt. Skimmed the pads of his saliva-slickened fingers across a nipple, teasing it. He followed it with a firm pinch. The kind he'd quickly learned she liked.</p><p>Hermione moaned and arched her back. "Please, sir. I'll be good. I promise."</p><p>Cool fingers roamed the flesh between her legs. <em> So wet already, Granger.  </em></p><p>He loved how quickly he could get her worked up. He'd been half-hard since they'd confessed their fantasies to each other in the library after lunch. He'd practically begged her to go straight to their shared dorm, but she refused to miss class. Maybe she'd been thinking about this constantly, too. </p><p>"After today, I'm not sure you can be."</p><p>"I can, sir. I can be so good for you. Please." Her head lolled back along his shoulder as she panted and squirmed. "Please." </p><p>"Well, you <em> are </em> my best student." He pulled back to undo his trousers, pushing them down his thighs. He lifted her skirt and pulled her hips back firmly. God, the feel of her soft, smooth arse cradling his cock. </p><p>So many truly unexpected delights he'd shared with his fellow Head. </p><p>"I suppose I can overlook it this time. You'll have to make it up to me."</p><p>Hermione leaned forward more, granting her the angle to glide along his length with her slick. </p><p>"I'll do anything you want, sir."</p><p><em> Christ. </em> </p><p>Draco abandoned all teasing and slid into her with one thrust. Her gasp of relief and pleasure spurred him on. He wrapped his arms around her, clutching at her skirt and tie. </p><p>"Touch yourself. Show me how well you follow directions." </p><p>Her hand flew beneath her skirt, wetting her fingers and pressing swift circles against her clit. "Like - ah - like this, Professor?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. Just like that." He dictated the pace, slowly pulling almost all the way out, then swiftly seating himself within her. He knew all the teasing meant she wouldn't last long. That was just fine with him - the build-up and anticipation had him on the edge already. </p><p>She clenched around him, and he thrust even deeper into her warmth. "You're doing just as I asked. You're such a good girl, Ms Granger."</p><p>She pulsed around him, keening as waves of pleasure rolled through her. </p><p>
  <em> Such a praise kink she has.  </em>
</p><p>Draco sucked at her neck as he moved in her, marking her up the way she only allowed when she was too blissed out to worry about concealing the evidence later. </p><p>"Such a good girl for me. The best girl."</p><p><em> She really is. </em> </p><p>"Mine."</p><p>She hummed contentedly and reached back with the same fingers she'd used to touch herself. She held him tightly to her as he came with a groan, nipping at her neck and soothing the marks with soft kisses. </p><p>"Yours," she agreed. She turned her head, capturing his lips to kiss him deeply without letting go. "Thank you, Draco."</p><p>He slipped out of her and patted her bare bottom before smoothing her skirt down and tucking himself away. "Anything for you, love. I certainly hope you saved energy for our moonlight rendezvous."</p><p>She groaned, but intertwined their fingers and leaned into him. "On the Quidditch pitch, really?"</p><p>"Hey, now. Fair's fair."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I reblog things on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/roseharpermaxwell">Tumblr</a> sometimes 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>